


i feel so close to you right now

by mafesponja



Series: those times [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis no tenía sentido, huía demasiado y a veces no hablaba demasiado. Harry sólo quería que Louis no se fuera de su lado y que su vida fuera más sencilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel so close to you right now

 

Harry quizá era muy joven aún como para entender el significado de algunas cosas, como por qué los matrimonios se terminaban si había tantas cosas por salvar, y tantas vidas por arruinar y tantos hijos a los cuales hacer tristes, o por qué tenía que estudiar la mitad de su vida cuando podía quedarse en casa sentado frente a la tv comiendo las sobras de la cena pasada, por qué tenía que escuchar clases que no le interesaban, por qué debía aprender detalles innecesarios que sólo le daban dolor de cabeza, o por qué la gente mayor siempre estaba gritando cuando podían explicar con calma qué los estaba haciendo sentir estresados.

No tenía la vida exactamente resuelta, pero sabía lo necesario. Sabía que cuando su madre llegaba a casa y arrojaba su bolso con indiferencia en la mesa no debía preguntarle si podía invitar a sus amigos a pasar el rato, porque le contestaría que estaba cansada y que no quería a un par de niños haciendo desorden y gritando. Si no tenía suerte le llamaría egoísta por siquiera sugerirlo. Sabía que cuando Gemma le contestaba con irritación a una pregunta completamente inofensiva significaba que quizá había tenido una discusión con sus amigas o con algún chico. Sabía que si su padre no regresaba las llamadas era porque estaba ocupado y no porque estuviera evitándolo, que era como su hermana pensaba constantemente porque Gemma no sabía las cosas que Harry sabía.

El único que parecía saber lo mismo que Harry era Robin, así que cuando no le quedaba otro remedio que cerrar la boca y mirar de lejos con una expresión confundida, se sentaba al lado de Robin y ambos miraban partidos de futbol o beisbol y comían comida chatarra.

Fue por Robin que conoció a Louis. No sabía en realidad cómo habían terminado en la casa de los Tomlinson, porque normalmente Harry entraba al auto con Robin y escuchaba música en su mp3 hasta que llegaban a algún destino. A veces lo llevaba al puente para arrojar rocas y hacerlas levitar en el agua con la fuerza del impulso de sus brazos. Había ocasiones que sólo conducía y no se detenía hasta que ambos se ponían hambrientos, entonces hacía una parada en alguna cafetería y comían hamburguesas.

Aquella ocasión, sin embargo, había sido diferente.

Robin había recibido una llamada y un par de minutos después había invitado a Harry para que fuera con él. Harry no preguntó a dónde irían porque le gustaban las sorpresas. El recorrido había sido tenso y no había entendido por qué, pero le sonreía a Robin cada vez que hacían contacto visual. Tenía su Game Boy con él de todos modos, no era como si se pudiera aburrir.

Robin hizo una parada fuera de una casa que nunca había visto en su vida, apretó la bocina del auto y enseguida salió un hombre y un chico más o menos de su edad.

\- Hey, Rob. – Dijo el hombre. Estaba sonriendo pero había desesperación en todo su cuerpo, en sus movimientos. El chico estaba a su lado mordiéndose las uñas. – Gracias por venir. ¿Él es Harry?

\- Sí. Harry, él es Mark Tomlinson, y él es su hijo. - Robin estaba más relajado ahora, así que Harry volvió a sonreír, tratando de sentir seguridad también.

\- Louis. – Dijo el chico.

\- Hola, Sr. Tomlinson. – Dijo Harry. – Hola, Louis.

\- Llevaremos a Louis con nosotros, ¿Qué te parece, H?

\- Bien.

Mark palmeó la espalda de Louis y lo guió hasta los asientos traseros. Le abrió la puerta y Louis entró luciendo confundido. Harry no podía culparlo, porque por más interesado y entusiasmado que estuviera con la idea de hacer un nuevo amigo, algo en todo ese intercambio lucía mal.

\- Te debo una. – Susurró Mark por el lado de Robin. Robin asintió y cuando Mark se fue, Harry continuó mirando en su dirección.

Quizá Louis no lo notó, pero Harry pudo ver las maletas que estaba sacando de su casa cuando el auto se había puesto en marcha.

**

Louis había tardado en relajarse, sonriendo apretadamente o colocando sus brazos protectivamente en su estomago. Esa era la primera vez que los veía y de repente estaba en el cine sentado entre Harry y Robin, había sido normal que se comportara como si lo hubieran secuestrado, pero no porque fuera normal era menos incomodo.

Estaban mirando Twilight y era probablemente una película bastante estúpida si Harry estuviera prestando atención. Louis se comía las uñas, eso había sido lo primero que había notado. También había notado que había algo en su presencia que lo hacía sentir como en casa. Había sido una total pena que Louis no hubiera actuado con la misma comodidad que Harry.

\- Es tan estúpido cuando Edward brilla en la luz. – Comentó Harry riendo entre un bufido. Louis volteó a verlo por un segundo mientras Robin continuaba mirando hacia la pantalla. – La forma que se descubre el pecho y camina con dramatismo para luego actuar como si fuera algo horrible. 

Louis no hizo reaccionó. Su mano continuaba a la altura de su boca y su soda estaba intacta en el apoyabrazos y las rosetas de maíz que estaban compartiendo entre ellos sólo habían sido consumidas por Harry y Robin.

A la mitad de la película Louis se puso de pie y se excusó para ir al baño. Robin le había pedido a Harry que lo acompañara, pero Louis había asegurado que estaba bien así, que él podía arreglárselas solo.

Quince minutos después Robin insistió que fuera a buscarlo, y cuando Harry le preguntó por qué Louis estaba con ellos, Robin le explicó que el padre de Louis había abandonado su hogar.

Harry ya había pasado por lo mismo, pero había estado demasiado joven como para sentirlo, pero igual entendía cuán grande era lo que Robin le estaba diciendo.

Louis estaba sentado en la esquina de los baños con las piernas contra su pecho. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo y Harry intentó no lucir escandalizado al respecto.

\- ¿No te gusta Twilight? – Le preguntó sentándose frente a él.

\- La he visto tres veces con mis hermanas. – Respondió votando el humo por sus labios. Harry miró práctica en lo que estaba haciendo, luego se preguntó internamente qué lo había llevado a fumar tan joven. – Bella tiene un accidente, Edward interviene y se convierte en su héroe porque por supuesto, ¿verdad?, Bella y Edward bailan juntos en la fiesta. Victoria nunca murió. Fin.

\- Wow, gracias por los adelantos. – Comentó recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Louis. - ¿Sabías que el tabaco causa cáncer?

\- No me digas, Sherlock. – Louis hurgó en sus bolsos y sacó la cajetilla apuntando con su dedo a las advertencias. – Tengo ojos. Sé leer.

\- Okay. – Dijo Harry.

Louis apagó el cigarro en el suelo y lo arrojó a la basura. Se puso de pie, se lavó las manos y luego se remojó el rostro.

\- Lamento que estés atrapado con nosotros. – Le dijo Harry. Louis lo miró por el reflejo del espejo. - Se nota que quisieras estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí.

\- Y tienes razón. Quisiera estar en casa o al menos ver un rostro conocido para preguntar por qué demonios me dejaron en manos de dos extraños. ¿Qué harán conmigo? ¿Me venderán? ¿Tendré que dejarme follar por hombres en traje de etiqueta o venderán mis órganos? ¿Cuál es su plan conmigo?

\- Oh Dios mío. – Exclamó Harry, horrorizado. – ¡No, ninguno!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Creo que esta salida era para que pasaras un buen rato?

Louis rompió en carcajadas.

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo. – Esta es la mejor tarde de mi vida. Dile a mi padre que dije eso cuando lo vuelvas a ver. Dale las gracias por mí, por favor.

\- Díselo tú. – Dijo Harry con incomodidad. Se sentía fuera de lugar sabiendo que el hogar de Louis acababa de romperse por siempre y el chico no tenía ni idea.

\- Nah. Me iré con Nick. – Respondió con casualidad. Sus manos viajaron al bolso de su holgado jean donde se encontraban los cigarrillos, pero pareció pensarlo mejor antes de hacerlo.

\- ¿Quién es Nick? – Preguntó sólo porque podía.

\- Mi novio.

\- Oh. - Louis le sostuvo la mirada como si estuviera esperando un ataque por parte de Harry. - ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?

\- Dije algo, dije  _“oh”_. – Louis sonrió de medio lado al escuchar su respuesta. - ¿Qué pensabas que iba a decir?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

-  _“Marica”_ , o ¿pensé que me golpearías, tal vez? En realidad sólo quería tener una excusa para irme de este sitio pero eres demasiado amable para esto.

\- ¿Te vas a ir? – Le preguntó preocupado.

Louis estaba checando su cabello en el espejo de nuevo, pero no se perdió su asentimiento. Su cabello lacio era largo. Claramente no se lo había cortado en meses y había algo en su apariencia que le hacía pensar a Harry que Louis no comía bien. Quería decirle que se llevara las rosetas de maíz con él, y la soda, si quería, pero no creía que Louis apreciaría tanto otro más de sus comentarios.

\- Dile a, um… ¿Robin? – Harry asintió. – Dile a tu Robin que fue un placer pasar esta tarde con ustedes. Fue totalmente adorable. Si pasan por mi casa díganle a mi mamá que se vaya al infierno y si miran a mi papá díganle que es un completo imbécil.

\- Louis.

\- Harold. – Dijo Louis, imitándolo.

\- Mi nombre es Harry.

\- No me importa.

\- Oh. Okay.

Louis volvió a sonreír y se quedó de pie frente a él, pensando. Luego simplemente tocó su hombro por un par de segundos antes de abandonar el baño.

Robin se volvió loco cuando Harry le informó que Louis se había marchado. Intentaron contactar a Mark para decirle, pero Mark no contestaba sus llamadas.

Pasaron por la casa de los Tomlinson y Johannah sólo les dijo que Louis hacía  _“eso”_  cuando se enojaba con alguno de ellos, que era normal para él huir de casa.

Robin decidió creerle, pero Harry no dejó de pensar en ello, en Louis, y en la facilidad con la que le había admitido que ese tal Nick era su novio. Harry sabía que era posible tener novio así como lo era tener novia, pero nunca antes había conocido a alguien de su edad que tuviera novio.

Le tuvo envidia de alguna manera, pero luego recordó que Louis no estaba durmiendo en su casa al lado de su familia y trató de no soltar un quejido por el retorcijón angustioso en su estomago.

**

Meses después se encontró con Louis otra vez.

Louis lo reconoció, se acercó para saludarlo y evitó hablar sobre su último y único encuentro.

Louis tenía un teléfono que tenía luces de colores en los costados. Harry tenía otro modelo pero le gustaba el de Louis por las luces, y porque las fotos que podía sacar con su celular no eran tan claras como el Nokia de Louis.

Harry no tenía idea si Louis continuaba viviendo en la casa donde lo habían recogido aquella tarde, pero suponía que se habían mudado porque todos los días a partir de las 3pm estaba en la misma cancha jugando futbol con Niall, Zayn, Liam y otros chicos que sólo conocía de rostro. Harry no jugaba con ellos, pero le gustaba estar ahí mirándolos jugar desde las gradas.

A veces ocurrían cosas interesantes, como cuando Zayn había traído pintura de espray y había intentado dibujar a Liam en el suelo. Aún estaba su intento de retrato ahí y estaba bastante genial considerando que sólo era un chico de 14 años. Zayn tenía talento, y Liam también, Liam hacía aquellos sonidos increíbles con su boca y Niall tocaba la guitarra y tenía un don para componer canciones repletas de obscenidades.

Harry aún no sabía si tenía talento para algo, pero si lo tenía imaginaba que era su imitación de acento irlandés y escocés. La primera vez que Louis lo había escuchado hablar con ambos acentos había terminado en el suelo a causa de un ataque de risa, luego había tratado de imitar el acento irlandés de Harry y Harry no se había reído y no había reaccionado en absoluto porque de repente había sido difícil pasar saliva por su garganta.

Se había instalado una sensación extraña en la boca su estomago que le hacía encorvarse incómodamente en su medio.

Louis no había tenido idea de lo que había provocado. Había continuado hablando con ese acento, tocando el brazo de Harry para llamar su atención y Harry no sabía si podía soportarlo, porque Louis suavizaba su rostro cuando hablaba y lo miraba de aquella manera que parecía sólo reservada para él y porque su voz sonaba adorable y realmente todo lo que Harry quería hacer era preguntarle si podía abrazarlo.

Louis le diría que no, por supuesto, o quizá se alejaría cuando supiera que le gustaba, porque así funcionaban esas cosas.

Uno de los amigos de Gemma le había dicho que le gustaba y Gemma había dejado de hablarle. Harry no quería que Louis dejara de hablarle.

\- ¿Por qué me estás mirando así? – Le preguntó Louis sonriendo con curiosidad. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero había diversión en ellos. El sol se estaba ocultando y los rayos estaban impactando en su rostro justo de la forma correcta.

Harry pensó en que quería dibujarlo, pero no creía tener el talento de Zayn.

\- Estoy a punto de decir algo estúpido, no me preguntes eso otra vez, Louis. Por favor. – Respondió con honestidad mientras restregaba sus manos la una con la otra de manera ansiosa.

Louis se rió y asintió.

\- Okay, será otra ocasión entonces.

Harry respiró profundamente, aliviado. Louis continuaba a su lado mirando a los chicos jugando futbol. Cuando Harry le había preguntado por qué no estaba jugando con ellos Louis le había respondido que no tenía ganas de jugar, que se sentía con más ánimos de observar, luego se había sentado a su lado y no se había movido de lugar.

Antes de que llegara la hora cuando todos empezaban a marcharse a sus casas, Louis tomó una de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry pensando en que quería decirle algo y esa era su forma de llamar su atención.

\- Nada. – Respondió Louis con voz suave y con la misma mirada cálida que cuando hacía el acento irlandés. El interior de Harry se revolvió de la manera más extraña posible. Era una mezcla entre agrado y nerviosismo. Sentía que podía vomitar si la sensación se alargaba lo suficiente. – No dejabas de moverlas. – Explicó enseguida.

\- Oh.

\- Está bien ahora. – Continuó. – Te tengo.

Harry tragó con fuerza.

\- Me tengo que ir. – Explicó con urgencia.

Se puso de pie tan rápido que su pie casi desapareció en la corta profundidad del primer escalón.

Louis no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró marcharse.

**

Fue cuando empezó a llover que Harry comenzó a preocuparse de sus encuentros. Al principio no lo había pensado demasiado, pero cuando se vio a sí mismo abandonando su casa en medio de la lluvia se dio cuenta de la ridiculez que estaba haciendo.

Sabía que no habría nadie ahí. Era sentido común saber que no habría nadie en la cancha, pero de alguna manera sabía que si llegaba al lugar Louis estaría ahí.

Harry quizá no tenía resueltas muchas cosas, como por qué su mamá le gritaba cuando se quedaba jugando videojuegos después de las 11pm, o por qué Gemma podía hacer más cosas de las que él podía hacer sólo por ser mayor, qué la hacía lo suficientemente competente para poder estar fuera de su casa a la misma hora que lo mandaban a él a la cama. Harry quizá no sabía muchas cosas, pero sabía que Louis estaría en la cancha y no quería que él fuera el único que se mojara a causa de la lluvia.

\- Hey. – Saludó cuando llegó. Louis le sonrió. Sus labios estaban casi azules y su piel estaba pálida. Su cabello estaba aplastado contra su frente y cuello y sus dientes estaban castañeando. Harry sabía que él no lucía diferente.

\- Pensé que nadie vendría. – Confesó Louis tratando de cubrirse la lluvia con uno de sus brazos frente a su rostro. Estaban bajo un techo, pero no había exactamente un lugar hacia el cual cubrirse completamente de la lluvia.

\- Yo pensé que al menos habría dos de ustedes. Tu y quizá Niall.

\- Sí, Niall no parece de la clase de chico que dejaría de venir a causa de una inofensiva lluvia, ¿cierto? – Harry trató de reírse, pero sólo salió un bufido burlesco. Louis lo estaba mirando, pensativo. – Hey, tu abrigo no puede mojarse.

\- Es cierto. – Comentó. – Es impermeable.

\- Cool. Estoy seguro que ambos cabemos en eso.

\- ¿Quieres probar? – Preguntó sin pensar. Le preocupaba más que Louis pescara una neumonía que el hecho de estar ofreciendo compartir calor corporal con el chico que le gustaba.

Louis asintió.

\- Ábrelo entonces. – Susurró. Estaban tan cerca que no necesitaba hablar normalmente, un susurro era suficiente.

\- Okay. – Harry bajó el cierre y abrió el abrigo desde sus mangas. Louis se acercó con rapidez hasta que sus pechos quedaron unidos.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado cuando sintió los brazos de Louis cerrándose alrededor de su espalda. Louis estaba usando un cardigan que no cubría realmente nada, ni el frío o la lluvia, así que estaba completamente pegado a su piel. Su camisa se estaba humedeciendo con la ropa de Louis, pero no le importaba. Era un recordatorio de que el cuerpo de Louis estaba contra el suyo.

Cerró el cierre de su abrigo impermeable y ambos se quedaron en la esquina de la pared, bajo los restos del techo que apenas y los cubría de la lluvia.

\- ¿Harry? – Preguntó Louis. Podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y eso no estaba ayudando para nada a los escalofríos que estaba experimentando por el clima.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme aquella ocasión? Lo que dijiste que era estúpido.

Harry sonrió y apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Louis. Se sentía agradable estar así, ya casi no tenía frío.

\- No importa. – Respondió, porque en realidad ya no importaba. Lo estaba abrazando en ese instante después de todo.

\- Dime. – Insistió sin creerle.

\- Es en serio, no importa. Ya lo hice. – Explicó con calma.

\- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? – Preguntó sin querer abandonar el tema. Harry sintió calor en sus mejillas y agradeció internamente que Louis no pudiera ver su rostro.

\- Ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué? – Soltó entre risas que Harry pudo sentir desde su pecho. - ¿Querías decirme que querías que ambos estuviéramos totalmente empapados?

\- Tal vez. – Respondió con diversión. Louis oprimió uno de sus dedos en sus costillas, haciendo que Harry se inclinara hacia su costado con un  _‘Louis, no’_.

\- Vamos a estar compartiendo resfriados esta semana, ¿cuán genial es eso? – Comentó cuando notó que Harry no le diría nada.

\- ¿Quieres irte? – Le preguntó.

\- Extrañamente, no. ¿Tú quieres irte?  

\- No, pero creo que tenemos que irnos, ¿no es cierto? – Harry de verdad no quería irse, pero tampoco quería causarle problemas a su mamá. Faltaban un par de horas para que volviera, y podía usar esas horas para tomar una ducha caliente y secarse en casa.

\- Sí, probablemente tienes razón.

Harry abrió el cierre de su abrigo y Louis salió de entre sus brazos sacudiendo su cuerpo como si lo hubiera atacado un escalofrío. Harry podía relacionarse con esa sensación. 

\- Nos vemos mañana entonces. O en un par de días, no sé.

Louis asintió sin moverse de su lugar. Harry le asintió de vuelta y se marchó a casa.

**

Cuando Robin escuchó que Harry continuaba viéndose con Louis le pidió que lo invitara a comer. Robin no había escuchado nada de Mark desde entonces y Mark era lo único que lo mantenía unido a los Tomlinson, así que desde que Mark se había marchado no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos.

Harry no entendía cómo podía mostrarse tan interesado por un chico que sólo había visto una vez, pero Harry no entendía muchas cosas aún, así que no pensó demasiado en ello y le comentó a Louis al respecto la próxima vez que lo vio.

Había patinetas ahora. Había rampas improvisadas por ellos mismos y Louis parecía entusiasmado por aprender a dominarlas.

Se había caído aproximadamente diez veces desde que había llegado y a causa de eso había un raspón bastante desagradable en su antebrazo que Louis alegaba no dolía.

\- ¿Qué dices acerca de la comida? – Le preguntó con ansiedad. Sentía como si estuviera invitándolo a una cita.

\- Suena bien. – Respondió Louis sorbiendo por su nariz. – Mi mamá dice que Robin y Mark eran amigos, o algo así.

\- Sí, pero ya no se mantienen en contacto. Robin no sabe nada de él desde aquél día. – Comentó para que Louis no pensara que su padre prefería no perder a sus amigos que el contacto con sus hijos. Louis no parecía sorprendido.

\- Tan putamente típico de él. – Algo que Harry había notado además de que Louis se comía las uñas era que cuando hablaba sobre un tema que le afectaba de alguna manera, su voz se escuchaba áspera, más forzada a sonar masculina y grave.

Cada vez que lo primero que Louis le decía en el día sonaba áspero, Harry prefería inventar una excusa para retirarse de ahí. Eso le había evitado tener problemas con Louis, pero Zayn y Niall no habían corrido con la misma suerte.

Una ocasión que Harry se había retirado, Zayn y Louis habían discutido porque Louis había estado totalmente seguro que Zayn lo había interceptado apropósito en el partido con el fin de hacerlo caer. Louis y Zayn no se hablaban desde entonces.

\- Si no quieres ir está bien. – Le dijo con voz comprensiva, y aunque a veces no entendía por qué le hablaba como si fuera un animal salvaje herido propenso a atacar, no se detenía a pensar en ello. Le funcionaba, eso era lo único que importaba.

Louis tenía el ceño fruncido, pero estaba asintiendo repetidas veces, distante, mientras buscaba algo en el bolso doble de su suéter.

Sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y prendió uno de inmediato.

 _Cáncer_ , pensó Harry,  _para cuando tengas 22 tendrás problemas pulmonares_.

\- No me mires así. – Le pidió Louis con enfado.

\- Okay, lo siento.

Louis negó con su cabeza. Harry empezó a tocarse las manos con ansiedad porque ya no quería estar ahí pero sabía que si se marchaba Louis quizá se lo tomaría personal y Harry de verdad no quería estar en el lugar de Zayn.

Estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, con las manos en el hueco que había entre ellas. Louis tendía a notar cuando se ponía ansioso y no quería que se diera cuenta que algo estaba mal.

\- Hey. – Harry levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Louis.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuándo es esa comida de la que estás hablando? - Harry se encogió de hombros. – Iré. – Respondió. – Pero no prometo ser puntual.

\- Está bien. No es una cita. – Le aseguró.

Louis se rió un poco.

\- No, no lo es.

Y si a Harry le pareció que su voz áspera estaba ahí haciéndole saber que había dicho o hecho algo que le había afectado, decidió no prestarle atención al detalle.

**

Se podían descargar ringtones desde el teléfono de Louis. Tenía Smells Like Teen Spirit y Boulevard of Broken Dreams, y ambos le hacían buena justicia a las canciones originales. El ringtone de Harry era el tema de Nirvana y había ocasiones que le mandaba mensajes para tratar de hacer que volviera a hablarle a Zayn agregando muchas caritas sonrientes para que no sintiera que lo estaba ahogando, y escuchaba morir el ringtone desde su lugar en las gradas cuando Louis leía los mensajes desde el centro de la cancha. Podía ver las luces de colores también.

Harry le dijo a través de un mensaje que la comida sería el miércoles. Le dijo que su mamá haría pastelitos para el postre y que él le había ayudado a hacerlos. El resfriado de Louis lo había alcanzado hasta esa semana luego de haber luchado contra él los últimos cuatro días y desde entonces no se había presentado en la cancha. Lo había intentado una vez, pero se había dormido contra el brazo de Harry y luego de eso no le había encontrado el lado divertido a repetirlo al día siguiente. Una cama era más cómoda.

Louis llegó puntual y fue educado frente a sus padres. No dijo ninguna mala palabra y sonrió cuando debía sonreír y habló cuando debía hablar, aún así luciera como si no se estuviera sintiendo exactamente bien ese día. Louis hizo el esfuerzo en mostrarse decente y Harry se lo agradeció internamente porque Robin tenía una idea de lo que era Louis, pero no sabía que no sólo estaba familiarizado con las escapadas, sino con todo un nuevo vocabulario.

Cuando terminaron de comer salieron a caminar y al regresar ambos se quedaron sentados en la acera fuera de su casa. 

\- Me siento como un imbécil por no hablar con Zayn. – Le confesó de repente. – Porque sé que fue mi culpa. Zayn no lo hizo apropósito, pero no sé cómo… – Hizo una pausa, pensando. – No sé cómo pedir disculpas.

\- Vuelve a dirigirte a él como si nada hubiera pasado entonces. – Le sugirió con torpeza. – Zayn te echa de menos.  

\- Y yo a él. ¿No crees que será muy raro si me acerco para bromear como si nunca lo hubiera acusado de querer hacerme daño a propósito?

\- No sé. Inténtalo, luego sabrás.

\- Es como mi mejor amigo. Uno de ellos. – Continuó cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos con cansancio. – Nunca había dejado de hablarle a nadie. Sólo a mis padres, supongo, pero ellos no son mis amigos.

\- Una vez dejé de hablarle a Gemma porque quebró mi lápiz de la suerte. – Contó con inocencia. Louis rompió en carcajadas hasta que salieron lágrimas de sus ojos. – Es en serio, con ese lápiz siempre sacaba buenas notas. Desde que lo quebró tuve que esforzarme más, pero ya no fue lo mismo.

\- Pobre de ti. – Exclamó Louis con voz triste. Harry actuó ofendido y lo empujó un poco desde su pecho. Louis le regresó el empujón y ambos terminaron riendo como si estuvieran pasando el mejor rato de sus vidas, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada en especial.

Momentos después Harry estaba recargado contra el correo y la espalda de Louis estaba contra su pecho mientras Louis miraba hacia el cielo con sus piernas cruzadas. Las de Harry estaban abiertas porque Louis estaba entre ellas.

No había notado nada incorrecto en sus posiciones hasta que uno de los amigos de Gemma los vio y gritó  _“maricas”_  con desagrado, mirándolos como si hubieran matado a alguien en lugar de estar sentados sin hacerle ningún mal a nadie.

Louis intentó apartarse de Harry de inmediato con el rostro lleno de culpabilidad.

Harry apresó su pecho entre sus brazos con delicadeza y lo regresó a su lugar.

\- Está bien. – Le aseguró.

\- Harry… – Louis había perdido color en el rostro y Harry no quiso imaginar cuántas cosas más Louis había escuchado dirigidas hacia él que ahora cada vez que las escuchaba actuaba de esa manera, como si fuera culpable de algo.

\- Está bien. – Repitió con calma. – Te tengo.

Louis llevó sus manos hacia las de Harry, que continuaban en su pecho. Harry sintió el temblor en ellas y aunque Harry no entendía muchas cosas, podía entender que lo que el amigo de Gemma había provocado no estaba bien.

No hacía falta sentido común para entenderlo.

**

La primera vez que Harry vio a Louis físicamente herido a causa de chicos como el amigo de Gemma quiso buscar al responsable para preguntarle exactamente qué lo había hecho sentir ganas de hacerle daño a Louis. Quería saber sus razones y luego quería quizá hacerle lo mismo, y cuando le preguntara por qué lo había hecho, Harry le diría que no tenían por qué existir razones cuando se trataba de golpear a un imbécil como él. Harry jamás había odiado tanto a alguien en su vida sin conocerlo.

El daño no era mucho. El tipo en realidad no lo había golpeado, sólo había sostenido sus brazos detrás de su espalda y había puesto demasiada fuerza y lo había dejado con un desgarre.

Louis sólo lo había comentado en una ocasión, cuando Zayn le había preguntado por qué se movía con cuidado cada vez que caminaba, y Louis ni siquiera había sonado molesto al respecto, pero había sucedido y Harry simplemente no entendía por qué.

Se preguntó si Nick sabía acerca de eso. Se preguntó si Nick lo defendía cuando algo parecido sucedía.

Cuando Harry le preguntó por Nick, Louis se rió con amargura y le dijo que las cosas con Nick no habían funcionado.

\- Nick tiene 21 años, ya sabes… está buscando algo más “serio”, además no quería meterse en problemas. Dijo que podían acusarlo de haber abusado de mi falta de inocencia si alguno de mis padres ponía una demanda.

\- Oh. Lo siento, no quería…

\- Nah, está bien. Fue agradable lo que duró. Me gustaba tener un lugar al cual huir cuando las cosas estaban insoportables en casa, eso es lo único que echo de menos.

\- Desearía poder tener una casa del árbol en el cual ayudarte a escapar, pero mi papá se marchó antes de poder construirla y Robin nunca mostró interés en ayudarme.

\- Los padres son lo peor. – Dijo Louis con una sonrisa mientras buscaba la cajetilla de cigarros.

\- Louis. – Exclamó al ver el cigarro entre sus labios. Extendió el brazo para quitárselo, pero antes buscó algo en su mirada, enfado, advertencia, algo que lo hiciera detenerse.

No encontró nada.

\- ¿Por qué te importa? – Le preguntó genuinamente interesado. Harry finalmente le quitó el cigarro de entre sus labios y le quitó la cajetilla también. Louis no hizo nada para impedirlo.

\- Sólo me importa. – Respondió, nervioso pero seguro. - ¿A ti te importaría si fuera yo en tu lugar?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú con todos mis problemas? – Preguntó aterrado. Harry asintió. – No, ni siquiera me hagas pensar en ello.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Esto no es justo. – Dijo Louis tragando con fuerza.

\- No lo es, tienes razón. Lo siento.

\- Tu nunca me dijiste qué era lo que querías decirme aquél día, pero quieres que te diga si me importarías en otras circunstancias. No es para nada justo, Harry.

\- Tienes razón. – Repitió con un tono distante. El resto de los chicos estaban en la cancha jugando. Harry nunca se daba cuenta que ambos se separaban completamente del grupo hasta que empezaban a discutir.

Louis continuaba mirándolo como si estuviera esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Harry podía decirle que le había querido decir que se veía hermoso bajo la luz tenue del sol y que su voz sonaba encantadora cuando imitaba su acento irlandés y que a veces lucía tan delicado que tenía que sostener sus brazos en sus costados para no apresarlo entre ellos.

Harry podía decirle que le gustaba, pero entonces Louis le dejaría de hablar.

\- Olvida lo que quería decir, de verdad era algo bastante estúpido. – Se excusó con timidez. Louis no le creyó.

\- Okay, Harry. Como digas. – Su voz áspera estaba ahí. Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta, porque eso lo había provocado él. Había herido a Louis. – Me tengo que ir. – Dijo momentos después. Se puso de pie sin decirle adiós y se marchó.

Harry se cubrió el rostro con sus manos e inclinó su cuerpo hasta que sus brazos quedaron apresados en sus rodillas. Se quedó así hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien de pie frente a él.

\- No estoy enojado porque no me dijiste. – Explicó. Harry ahora estaba avergonzado porque sus ojos estaban nadando en lágrimas, y eso claramente había sorprendido a Louis. – En realidad estoy enojado porque no están muy bien las cosas en casa. Mis hermanas están con mis abuelos paternos, y mi mamá empezó a beber otra vez.

\- Louis…

\- Quise contactar a mi papá, a Troy. – Harry no tenía idea quién era Troy, desde siempre había creído que Mark era su padre. – Pero no contesta mis llamadas. Le dejé mensajes de voz explicándole que mi mamá es un desastre otra vez y que no he comido desde el domingo porque no hay nada en la nevera, pero no regresa mis llamadas. Estoy enojado por eso, no porque no hayas querido decirme lo que querías decirme aquél día.

\- Ahora es martes.

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis con nerviosismo. – Está bien, Harry. No llores.

\- No estoy llorando. – Mintió pasando la manga de su suéter por debajo de sus parpados. – Ven a mi casa, podemos cenar cereal, o si quieres podemos hacer algo más, yo sé cocinar.

\- No. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo. – De seguro habrá algo esta noche. Ya han pasado dos días, ella también tiene que comer.

\- Louis. – Repitió Harry tomando su mano para impedir que se fuera sin antes aceptar su invitación. – Puedes quedarte conmigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Robin querría ayudarte, y a mi mamá no le importa.

\- Estaré bien. – Le aseguró acariciando su mejilla. Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo, estaba demasiado consternado con todo lo demás. – No le des tanta importancia a ese detalle, sólo quería que supieras que si me comporté como un imbécil fue porque estoy jodidamente estresado con mi mamá, no porque lo que hayas o no dicho me molestó, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Okay. – Dijo Harry, asintiendo.

\- ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? – Preguntó sonriendo. Harry volvió a asentir. – Bien.

\- ¡Bésalo de una vez! – Gritó Niall desde la cancha entre una risa.

Harry se sonrojó y se cubrió las mejillas para ocultarlo.

Louis levantó su brazo con algo de dolor para mostrarle su dedo del medio, casi triunfante. Niall carcajeó y arqueó su espalda hasta echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Zayn y Liam estaban sonriendo, observando el intercambio.

\- Nos vemos. – Repitió Louis sin poder controlar su sonrisa. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Nos vemos, Lou.

Louis continuó de pie frente a él, como si estuviera pensando en hacer algo. Eventualmente pareció decidir que no era buena idea hacerlo, dio media vuelta en sus talones y se marchó.

**

Estaba lloviendo de nuevo en su próximo encuentro.

Ambos se habían comunicado por medio de mensajes de texto los próximos días y quizá no era lo mismo, pero era algo. Louis no había visitado la cancha porque se estaba quedando con sus abuelos paternos ahora él también.

Harry lo echaba de menos, pero estaba en calma porque al menos tenía la certeza de que Louis estaba comiendo bien.

Claramente eran buenas noticias, o eso había imaginado Harry, hasta que Louis empezó a mandarle mensajes como  _“estoy harto de estar aquí” “si pudiera huir a algún lugar haría esta situación menos horrible” “ahora dormí debajo del puente y un hombre sin hogar me dio su abrigo :)” “odio a mi maldita familia llena de idiotas hipócritas que actúan como si todo estuviera bien” “ME DIJERON QUE ME ENVIARÍAN A UN CORRECCIONAL HARRY NO SOPORTO ESTAR AQUÍ NECESITO IRME DE AQUÍ”_

Harry había tratado de ayudar, le había dicho que todo iba a salir bien y que por favor no durmiera debajo del puente otra vez. Louis le dijo que el puente había estado bien, pero que John le había dicho que ese era su puente y que no apreciaba que alguien más estuviera compartiéndolo con él, así que no era como si pudiera considerarlo una opción.

Había pensado en decirle a Robin si creía poder ayudar a Louis. Podían instalarlo en la habitación de Harry, ¿cierto? A Harry no le molestaría, para nada. No le comentó al respecto a Louis porque sabía que entraría en pánico, así que hizo todo a sus espaldas, confiando en que conseguiría resultados positivos.

Pero no. Aparentemente no era tan sencillo como decir  _‘okay, se puede quedar’_.

Robin y su madre se opusieron rotundamente a la idea porque Louis ya tenía un lugar en el que estaba perfectamente bien, y cuando Harry les explicó que Louis no estaba pasando un buen rato con sus abuelos, Robin puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo que sabía que quería ayudarlo pero que un chico rebelde como Louis le encontraría detalles negativos a cualquier lugar en el que estuviera y ninguno de ellos necesitaba esa clase de problemas.

Y eso era lo que Louis era para ellos, entonces. Un problema. Era un problema para sus propios padres, para sus abuelos y para el resto del mundo.

¿Por qué Harry parecía ser el único en pensar que Louis no era un problema en absoluto? Quizá las personas a su alrededor eran el problema.

Quizá su padre había sido todo el problema, por haber sido débil, por haber abandonado a su familia, y por haber dejado a Louis para pagar los platos rotos.

**

 _“espera por mí en la cancha, tengo que verte”_  decía el mensaje.

Estaba lloviendo, y estaba molesto con su madre y con Robin por no querer ayudar a Louis, y estaba molesto con Gemma porque Gemma estaba de parte de ellos. No creía que fuera seguro salir afuera con tanta lluvia, pero hacía casi dos semanas que no veía a Louis y la sola idea de volver a verlo hacía un desastre con sus sentidos.

Cogió su abrigo impermeable y salió de su casa sin decirle a nadie. Si alguien entraba a su habitación y no lo veían ahí, suponía que era justo para todos que se preocuparan un poco.

Louis no estaba aún en la cancha cuando Harry llegó, así que se refugió en una esquina. Metió sus brazos debajo de su abrigo dejando las mangas colgando y no dejó de mirar hacia el frente, por donde Louis tenía que llegar.

Estaba temblando por anticipación y frío, pero imaginaba que si no estuviera lloviendo estuviera temblando con la misma intensidad a causa de los nervios. No tenía idea qué le diría Louis, qué clase de noticias le daría, pero su estomago se revolvía con todas las posibilidades.

Diez minutos más tarde la figura de Louis empezó a formarse entre la lluvia. No estaba usando ninguna clase de abrigo y Harry inconscientemente abrió el suyo para cuando Louis estuviera enfrente de él.

Louis estaba caminando con prisa y con determinación, como si tuviera prisa y todo el intercambio fuera a ser breve.

\- Lou… – Exclamó con dificultad. Sus dientes no dejaban de castañear.

Louis no se detuvo y Harry por un momento pensó que Louis chocaría con él, pero lo que hizo fue tomar su rostro entre sus frías manos y presionar con fuerza sus labios contra los suyos.

Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y miró que los de Louis estaban cerrados casi con furia, así que él los cerró también. No tenía idea qué hacer con sus manos, de hecho había olvidado que tenía brazos porque Louis lo estaba besando y ambos estaban respirando el mismo oxigeno y era simplemente demasiado para digerir.

Abrió el abrigo y Louis entró en ese espacio por cuenta propia sin remover sus manos del rostro de Harry.

El beso sabía a agua de lluvia y parecía más un adiós que un hola.

\- Hey. – Saludó Harry con una sonrisa cuando Louis abandonó sus labios.

\- Harry…

\- ¿Malas noticias? – Preguntó tratando de no mostrar su decepción.

\- Soy tan estúpido. – Respondió con amargura. Había una sonrisa irónica ahí y sus manos estaban convertidas en puños, Harry podía sentirlas ajustarse a su camisa dentro del abrigo. – No debí huir con Nick aquél día, no debí huir de la casa de mis abuelos, no debí hacer nada de lo que hice. Soy tan jodidamente estúpido. – Repitió.

\- Está bien, Louis. – Susurró abrazándolo apropiadamente, con el rostro de Louis oculto en la calidez de su cuello.

\- No está bien. Me hicieron regresar por el resto de mis cosas porque aparentemente soy un problema demasiado grande para todos, y mi estúpido padre no contesta las llamadas.

\- ¿Troy? – Preguntó. - ¿Mark?

\- Ninguno de ellos. – Respondió sorbiendo por su nariz. Harry tragó con fuerza porque nunca había visto a Louis llorar. Aún no lo veía llorar, pero podía sentirlo. – Me encerrarán en un reformatorio. ¿Tan mal están las cosas conmigo? ¿Soy una carga tan grande?

\- No, nada de eso Louis, simplemente… las personas a tu alrededor están tomando decisiones apresuradas, ¿tal vez?

\- Odio esto. – Exclamó aferrándose a su cuerpo. – Te voy a echar de menos.

\- Hey, todo va  a salir bien. – Dijo sin creerse ninguna de sus propias palabras. Cómo podría algo estar bien si todo estaba desamorándose alrededor de ambos. Louis parecía saberlo, pero decidió no insistir más.

\- ¿No te olvidarás de mí, verdad? – Le preguntó apartándose. – ¿Verdad? – Repitió, desesperado. Harry soltó un quejido casi inaudible al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus pestañas estaban mojadas y sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la lluvia.

\- Nunca.

Ambos estaban temblando y tal vez la mejor de las ideas sería retirarse y quizá volver a besarse, pero ninguno decía nada o se movía.

\- Maldita sea, Harry. – Soltó Louis con desesperación. – Quería hacer funcionar esto, de verdad quería… quería besarte, y estar contigo todos los días si era posible y si eso era lo que tú deseabas también.

Harry se concentró en respirar por su nariz para no perder el aliento. Eso de verdad estaba ocurriendo entonces. Estaban de pie bajo la lluvia confesando sus sentimientos como si estuvieran en The Notebook. Gemma no le creería cuando le dijera que su historia de amor era como la de las películas. Le tendría envidia cuando se lo dijera, podía apostarlo.

\- Sabes, la primera vez que nos miramos pensé que tu presencia me hacía sentir en casa. - Louis no pareció más aliviado con dicha información. – Lo que te iba a decir aquél día, de hecho, era que me gustabas, y que quería abrazarte y que tu acento irlandés es adorable, y que te mirabas hermoso bajo la luz del sol.

\- Oh. – Exclamó Louis sonriendo tímidamente. – Cállate. – Dijo después, riendo.

\- No, es la verdad.

\- Esto es raro. – Agregó sin dejar de sonreír con pena. – ‘Hermoso’. – Susurró como si estuviera probando la palabra en su boca. – Nadie me había llamado así. Es raro.

\- No, no lo es. – Dijo Harry acercándose para besar sus labios de nuevo.

Louis abrió su boca en esa ocasión, y fue todas las definiciones de  _‘mejor primer beso’_  que podía imaginar. No era sólo un contacto de labios, había saliva y dientes mordiendo y había intimidad y cercanía.

\- Me siento tan cerca de ti ahora mismo, no me quiero ir nunca. – Dijo Louis entre sus labios.

Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se preguntó si así se suponía que se debía sentir cuando te enamorabas. Había felicidad, pero había amargura también. Era más amargura que felicidad y era por eso que no entendía.

\- Cuando salga de ahí vendré a visitarte. – Prometió Louis con determinación con sus manos en las mejillas de Harry. – Si Mark o Troy deciden dar la cara por mí, supongo que vendré antes.

\- Okay. – Susurró tratando de no notar la resignación en la voz de Louis. Ambos sabían que Mark ni Troy aparecerían en ningún momento. – Yo estaré aquí, esperando.

Louis rodeó su espalda con sus delgados brazos y se quedó refugiado en el cuerpo de Harry por un momento, antes de susurrar a su oído  _“me gustas como nunca antes me había gustado algo”_.

El estomago de Harry se llenó de mariposas al escucharlo.

Sabía que estarían bien. Louis no se iría por siempre y ambos podían comunicarse por llamadas y mensajes de texto. No sería lo mismo, pero estarían ahí.

No entendía por qué sentía tanta amargura en su interior que quería llorar, no entendía por qué los padres de Louis le habían fallado, no entendía por qué debían mandarlo a ese sitio, no entendía por qué le tenía que pasar eso a Louis de entre todas las personas, pero entendía una cosa al menos.

Entendía que lo que había entre ellos no era algo ordinario. No podría olvidarse de él tan fácil, y quizá eso no sería algo sencillo, echarlo de menos todos los días, tenerlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, pero no pensaría demasiado en ello.

Louis estaba entre sus brazos dejando pequeños besos en su cuello y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. 


End file.
